Souvenir du premier baiser
by Apprile
Summary: Dans une ville abandonnée, Alice tombe sur un pendentif en or, mais il se trouve que ce fameux pendentif renferme un souvenir de la brunette, et qu'il met en scène son premier baiser.


Une petite fanfic sur un couple que je trouve mignon x)

Gil/Alice Powa !

Je l'ai réécrite, car c'était vraiment horrible (normal, je l'avais écrite il y un an et demi ^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Je te préviens sale clown, si jamais il n'y a pas un de mes souvenirs ici, tu vas le sentir passer… »<p>

Alice maudissait Break. Elle marchait dans les rues les bras croisés, l'air renfrognée, les dents serrées. Il n'y avait personne dans cette ville, qui pourtant, possède de grandes bâtisses et de nombreux magasins. Mais pourquoi était-elle vide ? Break qui était derrière la brunette lui souriait à pleine dent : « Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, on est dans une ville abandonnée, je ne vois pas pourquoi un de tes souvenirs ne s'y trouverait pas ! C'est le décor typique de… »

« Tais-toi ! » s'écria-t-elle se sentant une envie meurtrière grimper en elle.

« Et pourquoi elle est si vide cette ville ? » demanda Gil suspicieux, voulant changer de conversation.

« Toutes les personnes ont mystérieusement disparu, fit simplement Break en hochant la tête. « Toutes personnes étant entré ici n'est jamais ressorti. »

« Et tu dis ça en souriant ? » s'écria l'homme aux cheveux de jais en se mettant devant lui.

« Du calme, tête d'algues, tu me casses la tête… » marmonna Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais Break, » glissa Oz, « Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait dû… »

« Préparer un plan ? Et bien j'ai tout prévu figure-toi. »

« Ah oui, et comment ? » insista le blond.

« On tue la Chain, on prend le souvenir d'Alice, et on rentre au QG boire le thé avec Mademoiselle Sharon ! »

Alice se retourna, les joues rouges de colère.

« Si on se fait tuer, je te tue ! » hurla-t-elle. « Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on marche sans rien trouver ! »

Soudain, la jeune fille se stoppa au milieu de la rue, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda le Vessalius.

« Pas besoin de sentir pour voir ça ! » s'exclama Alice en levant la tête vers le ciel, pointant le doigt vers des dizaines de points noirs étant apparus dans la pénombre.

Des masses lourdes s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol, faisant brasser la poussière autour d'elles. Alice mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger. Elle ouvrit un œil prudemment, et écarquilla soudain les yeux.

Onze Chain se tenaient devant eux, ressemblait à des loups et renard noirs.

La bataille commença alors. Gil délivra le pouvoir de B-Rabbit, Alice se jetant tête baissée dans la bataille. Break dégaina son épée, toujours aussi sûr de lui, Oz restant à l'écart soupirant.

Alice donna un coup se la faux à une Chain qui disparut instantanément, quand elle vit quelque chose briller par terre.

Elle s'accroupit et perdit ses pouvoirs au toucher de la chose brillante. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que sa tête tournait. Un souvenir ? La brunette tendit la main vers ses précieux souvenirs. C'était un collier en argent ou il y pendait un cœur en or, légèrement abimé. Puis tout devint blanc autour d'elle, les Chains disparurent une par une, et laissèrent place une merveilleuse ville. La même que celle-ci, mais dans le passé. Pleine de vie.

« Tu as trouvé un de tes souvenirs, sourit Break fier de lui en joignant les mains. »(Il ne pensait pas du tout qu'il y en avait un en fait…)

« Ca doit être Jack qui t'as offert ce pendentif » proposa le blond.

« Regarde, il y a un truc de gravé au dos, » lança Alice en tournant le collier, « G et A ».

« C'est qui G ? fit Oz en haussant les sourcils, « Le A ça doit être pour Alice… »

« Tu avais peut-être un petit ami à l'époque, » proposa Break en souriant ironiquement ce qui énerva la jeune fille.

« On va le savoir bientôt, » soupira Gil, « Regardez… »

Il leur montrait du doigt, assise sur une balançoire une fillette qui se balançait doucement, les cheveux dans le vent c'était Alice. Elle était seule, comme toujours.

« Chouette ! Rapprochons-nous ! » s'exclama Alice en sentant venir les réponses.

« Alice ! »

« Quoi ? marmonna celle-ci en se tournant vers ses amis.

« Rien ! » fit le Vessalius en mettant ses mains devant lui.

« J'ai rien dit, » répliqua Gil.

« Si… rit le borgne en se cachant le visage de sa manche trop longue, « Regarde. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'Alice assise sur une balançoire. Un petit garçon de l'âge de dix ans courait vers elle, haletant. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'or…

« C'est moi ? » s'étrangla Gil en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mais comment j'ai pu connaître cette tête d'algues ? » s'écria Alice en regardant le petit Gil courir vers l'autre elle.

« Chut, » dit Break en leu faisant signe, « Ecoutons plutôt… »

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« Tu es en retard… » marmonna la brunette en sautant de la balançoire.

« Excuse-moi, » répondit Gil essoufflé, « Mais je… Je me suis perdu… »

« Menteur ! »

« Excuse-moi. »

« Grr, Jack m'avait dit que tu étais honnête et loyal pour jouer avec moi tous les matins, si on perd deux minutes tous les jours ça va pas le faire ! Je en te connais que depuis deux semaines, et tu es déjà impertinent face à moi !»

« Ne sois pas si négative, demain je viendrais deux minutes plus tôt. »

« Bien, » répondit Alice en faisant la moue.

« Tu veux faire quoi comme jeu ? » demanda Gil en souriant doucement.

« Si on jouait au jeu du mariage ! » s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? » rougit le pauvre Gil, « Mais on se connaît depuis juste deux semaines ! »

« J'ai dit « comme si… » Et puis, ce n'est pas la mort. C'est un jeu. »

Le Nightray ne parut pas sur la même longueur d'onde que la fillette, mais se tut.

« Il me faut une belle robe, blanche à bretelle, avec des pétales de fleurs. Pas trop longue, avec un nœud rose clair… »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Tiens avec ton argent va m'acheter une rose, un bouquet, un nœud rose, et un ciseau. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux te fabriquer une robe ? »

« Va me chercher ce que je t'ai dit ! »

Gil partit en courant vers la ville, les dents serrées.

La brunette soupira, puis sourit doucement.

La vraie Alice vit des rougeurs sur les joues de l'Alice de son souvenir.

« J'y crois pas ! » se lamentant le Gil du présent, « Comment se fait-il qu'on se connaisse ? »

« Alors là, » s'écria Alice, « Si jamais tu dis oui au mariage je te tue ! »

« Mais… »

« Ne vous fâchez pas pour si peu » rit Break suivit du rire d'Emily.

« Chut, regardez ! » protesta Oz.

Le petit Gil revint alors avec du matériel qu'il passa à Alice souriante. Elle mit quelques minutes à customiser sa robe, assise sur l'herbe fraiche. puis elle se leva, et se contemple dans une vitrine d'un magasin.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle assez fière d'elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Pas…Pas mal, » répondit simplement Gil.

« Aucun gout, » protesta-t-elle en soupirant, « Bon, tu dois me demander en mariage. »

« Quoi ? » rougit Gil en se mordant la lèvre inferieure. « Et comment veut-tu que je fasse ça ? »

« C'est simple, tu me poses la question. »

« Tu veux m'épouser ? »

« Pas comme ça idiot ! Avec de l'amour et de l'envie ! »

« Euh… Commença Gil en sortant sa rose coupée dans le parc. « A… Alice… Depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu je n'ai cessé de rêver à toi… Je ne peux pas me passer de toi… Veux… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« C'est pas mal… Bien, j'accepte si tu as un grand château avec des tonnes de peluches, plein d'argent, plein de robe, plein de… »

« Mais c'est trop tout ça ! »

« Roh ça va, c'est pour rire ! »

Alice soupira et croisa les bras.

« Mais j'ai ça… » tenta le Nightray.

Gil tendit une petite boite à Alice. Une boite rouge, tendit que Gil rougissait de plus belle.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Alice faussement intéressée.

« Ouvres. »

Alice prit rapidement la boite des mains de Gil, enleva le ruban rose et l'ouvrit doucement.

Un pendentif en argent, comme celui qu'avait trouvé Alice par terre.

« Merci… ! » souffla Alice en écarquillant les yeux. « Et tu as même fait graver des lettres ? … G pour A ? »

Alice sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, ses joues devinrent roses.

« Oui… C'est pour te faire plaisir… et… je voulais… »

Gil était tout rouge, ne savait que dire, tandis qu'Alice souriait de plus belle.

« Mais c'est un merveilleux cadeau de mariage ! » s'écria-t-elle heureuse, « Dit donc tu joues bien le jeu. »

« Hein ? »

« Je plaisante. »

« Donc… Euh… C'est pour ça que je suis en retard… J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton anniversaire en plus, donc… »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Jack… »

« Tu écoutes aux portes ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Dé… Désolé ! »

« Pour te pardonner tu dois alors me promettre une chose… »

« Tout ce que tu veux Alice ! »

« Tu me promets que quand on sera grand, tu te marieras avec moi… »

Gil ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Alice continua regardant le ciel :

« Tu es la seule personne avec Jack qui ne me prend pas pour un monstre. Les autres me fuient en me voyant, et je ne veux plus jamais être seule… »

A ses paroles, Gil rougit de plus belle, il essaya d'articuler : « Je… Je … Tu… Tu ne seras plus seul ! Je…Je serai toujours là pour toi… »

« Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, » sourit Alice en lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule, « Maintenant je vais te remercier de ton cadeau… »

Alice s'approcha du visage de Gil rouge comme une pivoine.

Du côté d'Oz, Alice, Gil et Break, ce fut des hurlements comme si ils regardaient un match de foot. Le Vessalius était littéralement mort de rire, tandis que Break applaudissait joyeusement.

« Nan ! Ne m'embrasses pas stupide lapin ! » hurlait Gil les mains sur sa tête.

« Arrête Mon double moi ! supplia Alice, « Tu ne peux pas embrasser un taré comme lui ! »

« Allez, c'est ça, » s'exclama Break, « Un bon gros bisou. »

« Stop !' hurlèrent Gil et Alice en cœur.

« Je t'aime. »

Les cris du côté de la bande d'Oz se turent. Le petit Gil avait sorti les deux mots qu'aiment entendre les femmes. Alice souriait encore plus. « Moi aussi », puis elle l'embrassa soudain sous le regard livide de la véritable Alice.

Tous étaient bouche-bée. Puis le monde autour d'eux changea, le blanc devint le noir, la ville devint sombre et vide. Tout était calme. Ils étaient revenus chez eux.

« Non ! Sale tête d'algues, comment as-tu pus m'aimer ? » hurla Alice en se tournant vers lui.

« Je ne me souviens même pas t'avoir t'aimer une seconde ! Stupide lapin ! Et c'est toi qui m'as embrassé ! »

« Moi non plus je ne me souviens pas t'aimer espèce d'idiot ! »

« Maintenant vous vous souvenez que vous vous aimiez… » fit simplement Oz en sifflant.

« Non ! » s'écrièrent Gil et Alice encore une fois.

« Les souvenirs ne mentent jamais, » fit remarquer Break en sifflant lui aussi.

« La ferme sale clown ! »

Gil et Alice se tournèrent le dos, les bras croisés. Ils rougirent chacun de leur côté, sentant leur cœur battre fort contre leur volonté.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient étant petits, des choses avaient changé. Ils on peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais on ne perd pas les sentiments.

« Et bien Gil, » lança Oz innocemment. « Il serait peut-être temps de penser aux fiançailles. »

« Non mais tu rêves ! » rétorqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Tiens, Alice, » fit remarquer Break, « Pourquoi tu tiens si fermement le pendentif de Gil ? »

« La ferme, j'tai rien demandé ! » hurla celle-ci en sentant son pouvoir remonter en elle.

Malgré elle, savoir que Gil l'aimait la rendait heureuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder se sentiment malgré la mémoire perdue. De son côté, Gil soupira. Etait-ce pareil pour lui ?

* * *

><p>Alors ? La fin n'est pas superbe... Désolée :X<p>

Review ? :X


End file.
